Piles generally refer to poles that are hammered into the ground to provide foundation support for buildings, bridges, and other structures. Piles safely transfer structural loads to the ground and avoid excess settlement or lateral movement. Pile design includes identifying information, such as, types of piles used, capacity requirements, minimum depths, and testing requirements for piles. Pile design systems provide ways of identifying suitable specifications for driving piles for different types of structures.